


I'd do anything for you, to get back to you.

by clarkesheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically Married!Bellarke, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Bellarke, Can they get married already?, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, I really love them?, Love Confessions, Mom to Madi!Clarke, S5 reunion ok, a bit of fluff for my sad heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesheart/pseuds/clarkesheart
Summary: they meet again





	I'd do anything for you, to get back to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/gifts).



> title inspired by none other than Bellamy Blake's "He would do anything for her, to protect her"

_"Clarke... if I don't see you again..." this time, she let him finish. "I... I love you." She stood there, frozen as his hands found hers and squeezed them. She stared up at him- "NO! PLEASE!"_

 

Clarke snapped awake at the sound of Madi having a nightmare like she did every night. "Shh.. Madi.." she shook her gently to wake her fully, then wrapped her arms around the little girl who was shaking and crying "I'm here.. it's okay.." she whispered soothingly to the girl who was breathing heavily and clutching onto her arm. "Cee.. I had a dream about.. them." She whimpered before Clarke just shook her head and pressed a kiss to the little girl's temple. "Hush, my little Natblida... they're not gonna hurt you ever again.." Clarke knew that the former orphan was talking about the people from her village.

They both sat up in the makeshift bed at the back of Bellamy's rover as the little girl tried to calm down. Clarke sang a lullaby to Madi as she settled back down on her side of the bed, then slowly got up when she realized the sun was rising. The little girl reminded Clarke of herself, brave and hard-headed, yet gentle and fearful at times. Clarke sighed to herself as she made her way to the front of the rover, grabbing up the radio that she had been using to speak to Bellamy for _6 years and si-seven days._

 

"Here we go again..." She sighed

 

"Bellamy. If you can hear me, if you're alive, it's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya... I don't know why I still do this every day."

 

"Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am...Who I was." She corrected.

 

"It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now... Why haven't you?..." Clarke felt herself about to cry, the same way she did almost every night when she thought of her friends... of _Bellamy._

 

"The bunker's gone silent, too. We tried to get them out for awhile, but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either." She added, knowing the first thing he would've wondered about was the whereabouts of his baby sister, Octavia.

 

"Anyway, I still have hope..."

 

"Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green, and you'll find me. The rest of the planet from what I've seen basically sucks, so..." she felt a bit hopeless, until she looked up, her eyes immediately widening as she saw the ship descending from the sky. "Never mind, I see you" She beamed, getting up from the rock she was sat on and watching as the ship came closer. It suddenly went barreling to the ground. Far away from where they were she heard it, almost saw it...

 

Clarke's eyes went wide as she heard the horrific noise of an explosion, followed by the sight of thick black and awful smoke. Clarke winced as she took a step back, looking towards Madi "was that... your friends?" She asked, Clarke just swallowed hard.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Madi approached her, the little girl could only hold onto her and guide her back to the rover to sit her down. "Let's go... we can look!... they-they're probably fine!" She tried and tried with the older girl "Remember when you told me the story of your landing on earth? It caused destruction and death, but most of you survived." She tried to calm Clarke down. Clarke Griffin had been something like a mother to the girl for the past six years and it was a bit odd to have Madi now being the one to comfort Clarke.

 

"I mean you haven't seen them for 6 years! There's no way they would die the minute you can see them again!" Madi exclaimed, trying to remain optimistic. Clarke just shook her head and sighed "Ill go look okay... just stay here and I'll go look" She mumbled to the little girl, pushing her emotions to the back of her mind, not using her heart for the time being.

"Pass me my rifle." She nodded towards it and Madi just handed it over with a frown. "I'm sure they're okay." The girl offered

 

"May we meet again." She added as she watched Clarke disappear from the rover.

"Stay safe Madi, may we meet again."

 

-

 

Clarke marched through the trees towards the smoke, trying her hardest to conceal her emotions and calm her fears as she got closer. She hiked, alternating from walking, jogging, and running for about an hour and a half. She tried to focus on her breathing as she made her way through thick bushes and countless trees, She was almost there. Once she made it to the edge of the last bit of green, she stared out at the barren land before her, setting her eyes on the ship and the aftermath of the crash. She saw flames and shook her head, picking up the pace at the first sign of the burnt metal.

 _They better be alive_ was all she she could think as everything came into view.

She started to run when she saw Raven, along with Emori, Echo, Harper, Monty...

 

"RAVEN!" She screamed, running as fast as she could towards the brunette who was sitting as if she had just gotten from under some of the rubble. "Oh my god." Clarke began to cry, pulling her up as gently as she could "Raven." She practically grinned at her, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

"Clarke?-" Raven gaped at her, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, crying with Clarke now as well.

 

"You-Youre alive. You're fucking alive!" She cried out, squeezing Clarke into a tight hug "Oh my god, we thought we lost you!" Raven continued, completely in shock as Clarke held onto her. "You're here... I can't believe you guys are here!" Clarke replied, pulling away eventually to greet her other friends.Clarke nearly crushed Monty to death as she hugged him tight "God, you're so tall now!" She laughed through her tears, moving on to hug Harper, who smiled brightly at her. Raven just stood there, looking a bit out of it all of a sudden.

"Wait Clarke, so if you're here...Bellamy?...You haven't seen him?... he didn't tell you we were coming..." Raven mumbled the last statement, knowing the answers already, her eyebrows furrowed.

_He would've been with Clarke if he had found her._

"He came down, him and Murphy... almost-" Raven checked her watch "27 hours ago... and he... they haven't found you... _shit._ " Raven spat the words out like they were poisonous.

"B-Bellamy?...what do you mea-" Clarke cut herself off when she heard Madi's yelling to someone as a warning "NOU SEN YU FUT DAUN NOWE!"

_do not take another step._

Clarke's head snapped to Madi's direction. She started to sprint immediately, causing her friends to look at each other before they quickly followed behind her, not really caring to ask her questions as she ran and ran. "MADI!" Clarke screamed as she reached back to the spot where her and the girl lived. No sign of her anywhere. "MADI!" She screamed again, climbing into the rover and looking around desperately for the girl.

"Clarke! Who's Madi?" Raven asked, panting as she and the rest of the group got to Clarke a moment later. "what the hell is going on?" Harper added, looking around at the home Clarke and the girl had set up.

"Madi is a little girl I found during Praimfaya... she's a nightblood too... I... she's my family. I told her to stay here! She's not here!" Clarke cried out, climbing out of the rover and clutching onto the rifle that was hanging off her shoulder. "We have to find her." Clarke stated, running off in the direction opposite to where her friends had just landed.

"Clarke slow down!" Raven called, trying to keep up with her. "We have to find her!"Several more gunshots rang through the air, much further away than they were before. "Okay um... Monty and Harper go with Clarke! I'll stay here in case they come back" Raven said quickly, watching as Clarke disappeared into the trees again "GO!" She shouted, and on their way they went.

 

-

 

Bellamy and Murphy ran in the direction of Clarke's camp, not because they knew it existed, but because of the sound of the explosion. The duo was headed toward the explosion when they were attacked by what seemed to be a group of grounders.

"How the hell are they still alive?" Murphy groaned, looking over at Bellamy as they both ran through the woods, away from the attacking grounders. They heard a girl yell out "NOU SEN YU FUT DAUN NOWE!" followed by four thuds as the bodies of the attackers hit the ground. They stopped suddenly, exchanging a look before looking around, their eyes landing on a little girl with weapon strapped to her that were all almost as big as her. She looked them over before taking one step towards them "Who are you?" She asked, in a tone that was all too Clarke. She didn't ask, she _demanded._

"Well... this is Murphy, and I'm Bellamy... Bellamy Kom Skaikru."

"Skaikru?" Madi questioned, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. "Yes, Skaikru... From the sky. We lived on earth for a year before Praimfaya.." Bellamy continued, hoping that she believed him. She nodded, urging him to continue. She already knew the stories from Clarke, but she needed to hear it from them. "Okay um... let me see..." Bellamy mumbled. 

"We came down from the sky and within the first month, we went to war with warriors from Trikru, then my friend Clarke managed to form an alliance, not that it lasted... We put an end to the mountain men... me and Clarke... you may have heard of her, they called her Wanheda, the commander of death." He said, sighing at the thought of the nickname, t _he thought of her_. "But that wasn't her... she wasn't the commander of death, she saved us. She saved us all so many times. She saved me. She stayed here on earth and died so that me and my friends..." he paused, nodding towards Murphy "could get away from Praimfaya and survive." Madi just nodded a bit, giving Bellamy a bit of a smile.

Murphy just shook his head "this shit is getting weird now, cmon..." he grumbled "Who are you? And how the hell are you even alive?" Murphy demanded, exasperated, like it was for the millionth time. Bellamy couldn't blame him for wanting answers, but not everyone was used to the aggressive-Murphy-sarcasm.

 

"I just fought off four people to save you and you're asking me questions" Madi laughed, looking at the older men who were the ones acting like scared little girls.

 

Bellamy gave Murphy a look that said _what the fuck_ , before speaking. "Excuse his... well him... okay? Just uh... We really need to know how you're alive? Were you in the bunker? Are you here with someone?" He listed off questions, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I'm Madi, I'm a natblida and I have one friend, she found me during Praimfaya and saved me. I came to look for her but found... you two instead." She said, rolling her eyes, before starting to walk back in the direction of the rover.

"Hopefully she's back by now... I have the feeling you might know her, she's from the sky too" she said, hoping that would convince them pretty quickly to follow.

"Maybe it's someone from the bunker, what if they're out Murphy? What if it's Octavia?" Bellamy rambled a bit, looking toward his friend as they hiked through the rough dirt and grass that was surrounded by trees. Murphy just sighed "Bell, you gotta stop being so optimistic automatically. Earth is shitty, I wouldn't hope for the best just because you miss her, I'm sorry." He said simply, walking up more so that they could catch up to Madi, who was stopping for nobody. "Ive still got hope, Murphy." He replied, rolling his eyes before jogging a bit to catch up with them both.

 

They hiked for what seemed like hours, as Madi chose to take the longer but safer way back to the camp spot. Night was falling yet they continued, Madi was determined to get back home to Clarke. Bellamy spent the rest of the walk wondering who the hell this person was who took the little girl in. Murphy just opted for the **complain and bother Bellamy the entire walk** option.

 

When they were finally close enough to the camping spot to see it, Madi stopped abruptly, seeing unfamiliar faces stood near the rover. She held her bow and arrow up and aimed at the first person she saw. Bellamy quickly grabbed her arm "WAIT! THATS OUR FRIEND! That's Emori! We know her!" He said, talking to Madi until she shook her head with a sigh and put the weapon down to her side. "Maybe tell your friends not to invade my camp?" She said a bit roughly, much like a grumpy and irritated Clarke, walking quickly in the direction of Raven and Emori who were sat on random rocks near the rover.

"Bellamy!" Raven beamed, hugging him quickly, then slapping him in the back of the head "you idiot, where have you been?" All he could do was laugh at the woman who had been almost like a best friend to him for the six years in space. "Well, we were running from some grounders for a while till uh... Madi here..." He motioned to the girl "saved our lives." He finished and gave her a bit of a smile. Raven couldn't stop grinning after Bellamy said her name.

 

"You know, Bell-" Raven started,  quickly cut off by Madi quickly asking "Where's Cee?" Raven raised an eyebrow then shook the expression off, realizing now who she meant. "We... Well she went to find you" Raven replied, studying the little girl in front of her.

 

"Who the hell is Cee-"

 

"stop asking so much questions." Madi groaned, stomping off in the opposite direction of Bellamy and Raven. Raven just gave him a look and he watched as Raven followed the little girl "Madi! Wait up!"

 

-

 

Clarke, Harper, and Monty ran for hours as Clarke searched far and wide for the girl. Nobody dared to mention Bellamy and Murphy again as they all followed the desperate and determined blonde.

Whenever the silence was too much, Clarke attempted to ask for bits of their experience up in space over the 6 years. Harper mainly spoke, mentioning how they grieved for a long time but eventually got back to normal, they rewatched old soccer games, worked out to stay fit (also since there was not much else to do), played pranks on each other sometimes, and hated the water that they had to drink. In return, Clarke spoke of her survival of Praimfaya and what she had been doing every day that they were gone. She spoke of when she found Madi and how much the little girl meant to her, then she spoke of some tough times and how thinking of Bellamy and the rest of the gang kept her sane and full of hope.

 

2199 days was such a long time to have little or nothing much to do but eat, sleep, and survive.

 

After a while, the group was exhausted and it was pretty evident, but Clarke didn't stop calling out Madi's name every few steps as they made their way back to camp. Clarke felt awful and hoped with all her might that the little nightblood would be home safe just waiting for her. She was tough, like Clarke, and would always find her way home.

 

-

 

Bellamy took a look around the camp, confused as ever as he approached what used to be his rover. He took a look inside and smiled a bit at the way it was made into a little bedroom. He leaned in to take a look at the front when he heard a familiar voice ring through the air, followed by the sound of running and heavy boots. "MADI!" He heard a woman yell out, her footsteps getting louder and faster as soon as Madi replied with "CEE! IM HERE!" the next thing Bellamy heard was two people huffing from colliding in what was probably a hug, two almost obnoxiously genuine laughs, and Murphy going "you have got to be shitting me right now" with a laugh.

 

"The princess is alive!"

 

Bellamy's whole body froze with shock when he recognized the nickname, then the voice. Then he remembered the way Madi smiled when he spoke of wanheda, of Clarke. It couldn't be her... it couldn't be Clarke.

 

He managed to gain some strength back, enough to turn and see who the hell this person was. When Murphy approached her with a laugh, pulled her into a hug and said "Bell is gonna lose it", Bellamy knew.

 

Clarke was alive.

 

"It's good to see you, Clarke."

Bellamy felt like he couldn't breathe when he heard Murphy call her by her name for the first time, when he saw her face for the first time, when she looked at him for the first time, when she started to walk towards him for the first time. _For the first time in 6 years._

 

"Bellamy."

 

She moved towards him, older and stronger, yet brighter, more beautiful, and more happy than he had ever seen her. Bellamy felt like he was gonna throw up. He took a few steps forward, as if he was testing the waters, before wiping the tears that were now obviously flowing down his cheeks. When Clarke was within his reach, he pulled her into him immediately, earning a bit of a humorless laugh from her. She laughed because she was shocked. She laughed because she was right.

 

Bellamy was alive.

 

Bellamy came back to her.

 

He was here.

 

"C-Clarke" was all Bellamy could manage to choke out before the girl started to sob into him. Bellamy felt like he was gonna literally explode when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in even more against her. Both of their bodies shook as they cried and held each other for the first time in what felt like forever. "You're alive... you're here..." Bellamy whispered through choked tears, trying to make himself believe it as he held the girl he thought he had lost so long ago. "I-I'm here." Clarke replied, her hands clutching on for dear life to the curls that hung at the back of his head. Bellamy couldn't help but smile at that, his arms hugging her waist even tighter than before as he lifted her up slightly, just to have her closer to him. They stood like that, squeezing and holding each other, for what seemed like forever. It wasn't nearly enough time for either of them.

Eventually, both Bellamy and Clarke's arms grew tired and were nearly aching from holding onto the other so tight. They pulled away for what felt like too long before both falling to their knees, pairs of hands desperately trying to feel each other, to relearn each other, to remember each other. Their foreheads rested against each other as Clarke closed her eyes, somehow showing that she could now feel peace. Bellamy's eyes couldn't stop studying the girl, his face painted with concern and love and excitement and fear and all of the other uncontrollable emotions.

Bellamy's hands weren't as rough anymore as they rested against Clarke's pink cheeks, her bright smile causing them to perk up even more. Clarke's hands encircled Bellamy's wrists as she longed to touch something, to feel something, _to feel him_.

"I radioed in everyday." Clarke admitted brokenly, a frown now present. Bellamy mirrored her expression before running the pads of his thumbs on her cheeks, trying to comfort her the minute he saw tears forming again in her eyes. "I... wrote to you... I-" he felt his eyes welling up with tears and shook his head to calm himself down, resting his forehead against hers once again. "I wrote letters and ended up destroying them all, I'm an idiot." He sighed, giving her a sad smile and hoping it would wipe the frown off her face. She gave him a bit of a smile then closed her eyes again, sighing as she held onto his wrists still, just breathing him and his air in before saying "I... I missed you... so much"

"Me too, Clarke... me too" he whispered.

 

 

 

Eventually they got up, after some excessively lovey-dovey near-cuddling and whispering of sappy confessions like "you're still so...you, Princess" and "I can't believe you still smell the same", and everyone spent plenty of time catching up. Clarke told them all about Earth and even let Madi join in on some of the stories. The rest of the gang shared stories from the Ark and even some things they learned living up there. Everyone sat in something like a semi circle as they all reminisced and enjoyed each other's company for the first time in forever. It brought tears to Clarke's eyes.

Bellamy sat beside her, smiling slightly at her and taking her hand into his when he noticed her tears. "It's so good to finally be home." He said, not trying to seem like it was only directed to Clarke. He was still a bit shy about his feelings for Clarke, the feelings that stuck with him for so many years, but he was determined to let her know as soon as he could finish processing everything.

  
  
Now he just had to make sure she felt the same.

 

"Bell..." she leaned over, mumbling it to him "can I show you something?" He quickly gave her a nod and smiled, letting go of her hand to stand up as everyone just continued their conversations. She stood after him and led him to the back of the rover, which was facing away from the group. She jumped up and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to her and pressing her lips together to hide the ridiculous grin she knew she would have from the excitement he brought out in her.

 

Clarke had never been able to be happy on Earth at the time that Bellamy and the rest of their friends were there, there was always some war to fight, some obstacle to face, some pain to survive, some problem to solve, and never enough time to just be.

 

Or be happy.

 

"Bellamy... I..." she paused, running a hand over her face as he turned towards her a bit, an eyebrow raised as she started to speak. "I know we never... we never talked about... well, us." She said simply "I... I dont know how things are for you but I...god I missed you... and I needed you... I needed you so bad. It nearly killed me." She laughed dryly at her attempted pun. It was only funny because she knew she sounded like a complete mess as she rambled to him. She kept glancing over at him occasionally as she told him all the things she felt for him. Not once did she dare mention the 'L' word, afraid that it would scare him if the feelings weren't reciprocated. "Listen, I know it's... I sound ridiculous. I just... I need you. I need you more than anything."

 

"Clarke." he couldn't help but smile at how endearing she was, nervous and playing with her hands, glancing between him, down at her hands, and up at the sky, not necessarily sure what to do with herself.

 

"Clarke, look at me." Bellamy spoke calmly, reaching over to hold one of her hands in his. His thumbs rubbed gentle patterns into her skin as she set her gaze on the man before her.

 

The man she loved.

 

The man who was a part of her.

 

The man who changed her.

 

The man who showed her how to use her _heart_.

 

"You think you need me? _I need you_." "Bell-" "no, Clarke you _need_ to hear this."

 

"Like you said to me the day I left, 6 years ago... we've been through so much together Clarke. I always liked you, you know?... funny, considering you practically hated my guts at first... but then, you changed me, you helped me" he said with a chuckle.

 

"And god damn it, you made me smile.

 

"Then you... you made me see that I wasn't a monster...that I wasn't really bad. You made me see that there really are no good or bad guys... you kept me centered. You said that I inspired people, but it was all you, Clarke. You were the reason I could do any of that. You told me how I should use my head to survive and I did for the most part, I tried. I tried when you... left... but it was hard. The only thing that made it easier was thinking of you and everything you said."

 

"You know um-" he cleared his throat, attempting to stall as he pushed himself to continue. "I gave you a piece of... well, my heart. when I left...and you-" he shook his head a bit and laughed. He thought that at that moment he probably sounded ridiculous.

 

"You gave me some of your mind... that beautiful... and brave... and stubborn mind." He said simply, really looking at her now, his eyes practically trapped in hers. "So, I had to guide myself. I had to use this-" he paused, pointing to his head "instead of this." He breathed, before taking her hand and resting it over his heart, not taking his eyes off of her for even a second.

 

"But now... once again, Ive got you for that." He stated, holding onto her hand with an actual, unbelievable, breathtaking Bellamy Blake smile.

 

"I've got you Clarke Griffin...And I need you." He paused "And I'm never leaving you behind again." Clarke just looked like someone had punched her in the heart.

 

"Bellamy-"

 

 

 

"I love you Clarke." He cut her off before she could even try to object. "I have loved you since the day I met you. I have loved you since mount weather. I have loved you since Praimfaya. I have loved you and loved you." He sighed, shaking his head because he couldn't believe he actually, and finally said it.

 

"When you left me, I loved you. When I left you, I loved you. When I thought you were dead-"

 

"I love you too."

 

 

 

Bellamy couldn't stop his eyes from widening as she finally said the words. They both knew for a long time that there was some kind of feeling for each other that was shared, but the fact that she loved him, and she loved him the way he loved her, it shocked him. The man was at a loss for words, all he wanted in that moment was to prove to her that this was real, that he was real, that they were real.

 

The next thing Clarke could feel was Bellamy's lips on hers. She could taste him, smell him, _feel him_.

 

_Finally._

 

They spent what felt like an eternity there, wrapped up in each other's arms. Their lips entwined and bodies nearly melting together. She rested her hands on his firm shoulders and one of his hands held her by her sharp yet silken jaw, his other hand solid on her hip, like he was steadying her, like he was grounding her. Bellamy was finally back home. Clarke was finally in his arms. Bellamy could now memorize the woman. The woman he thought he lost. The woman he could barely live without. The one he thought that he would someday forget.

 

_He could now remember._

 

Remember how she looked, how she smelt, how she sounded, how she felt. He would never forget any of it. He would never forget how she tasted.

 

Clarke tasted like joy.

 

And Joy tasted so much better on Earth.

 

_they found each other at last, and neither of them planned to leave the other behind ever again. Every little thing that Bellamy and Clarke did from that point forward they did..._

 

 

  
_together._

 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, THANKS FOR READING!!! 
> 
> This is the first fic i've completed out of a few that i've started. (I might be a mess) This literally started off with me making Bellamy's version of the head and the heart speech for "fun" and now it's this? so... here's to loving bellarke to the point where it causes you actual pain and here's to having *only a few more months* till we get to see these babies reunite.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and if you need me, find me on twitter @cIarkesheart (with a capital i) xx


End file.
